REPOSTED! Power, Love, and Darkness
by remusisyummy
Summary: Just a Voldemort is Harry's father, with a character of my own. I'm not that great at summary's so please R&R DarkHarry will have some slash and some het. CHAPTER 4 IS reposted
1. Prologue

**A/n:** I own nothing but my character Javara! So don't sue!!! All the chapters have been changed a bit. Sorry That I deleted my other story i just wasn't happy with it. I've already uploaded the other chapters. I need at least 5 reviews if you want the next chappy, as soon as i get them I'll post the next chapter! Hope you like the new and improved...  
  
**Power, Love and Darkness  
**  
_Prologue:_  
  
It was a cold and dreary night, storms raged the sound of death. Death eaters from near and far entered Riddle Manor for a meeting held by their lord.  
  
One by one they took their turns, kneeling before their lord and kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.  
  
Finally they all had taken their places in the circle. It was only the inner circle at the meeting that night and they were anxiously awaiting the dark lord's speech.  
  
The room they were in had a dome roof, boards were criss crossing across each other to support the structure. Stained glass windows and stone serpents wove their way around the room. Walking across the floor felt like you were walking in a death pit, but still it held a religious tone to it.  
  
"Lucius, report." Voldemort hissed  
  
One of the death eaters moved toward Voldemort and kneeled once again.  
  
"Milord, when I went to retrieve information on any weakness Potter might have all I found was his birth certificate and it held some interesting information." The death eater Lucius informed  
  
"Give it to me." Voldemort demanded  
  
Lucius handed a magical certificate to the dark lord and waited while Voldemort skimmed the paper.  
  
A look of understanding crossed Voldemort's face but in a flash was replaced by his cold mask.  
  
Voldemort looked searchingly across the room at all of his death eaters. Obviously he didn't find what he was looking for because his gaze turned from cold to impatient.  
  
"JAVARA!!" he roared  
  
A young woman who looked about 22 jumped down from the roof, landing on her feet right in the middle of the inner circle death eaters.  
  
She smirked seductively at the death eaters who were staring at her, her dark purple eyes had a certain alluring quality about them.  
  
She turned a cold leveled gaze at Voldemort, showing defiance and independence.  
  
"The plans are set I will show him the truth."  
  
"See that you do."  
  
"Yea, whatever."  
  
Javara spun around slowly on the thick heels of her black leather bitch boots and stalked up to one of the death eaters.  
  
"Severus, I'll need your help. Don't fail _your_ lord."  
  
"Yes Javara."  
  
Javara slowly changed into a little snake and coiled around Severus' ankle.  
  
Severus turned and strode to the apparation point, before quickly apparating away.

Severus apeared at the edge of the Hogwarts wards. He strode down to the dungeons and after Javara slithered away he stormed off to the headmaster's office.  
  
Javara was quick to map out the dungeon area so she wouldn't get lost down there. She saw Harry walking through the dungeons at a quick pace, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.  
  
It was time to start the plan!

  
  
**A/n:** what do you think? Is it any better? Well its a little longer please Review


	2. Harry's new pet

**A/n:** I own nothing except the lovely Javara! So don't sue! Sorry forgot but it's the summer after Harry's sixth year. Sorry everybody but i realized that i had accidently blocked anonomous reviews! Anyway its all fixed now and to make up for it, I decided to post this chapter early But I will need 5 reviews to post the next chapter now that its all fixed! **Thanks for the review:** uten, Kage Mirai, and Lady Phasma.

/..../ thoughts

"...." Talking

{....} parseltongue  
  
**Power, Love and Darkness**  
  
Chapter 2: _Harry's new pet  
_  
It was nearly midnight, and Harry was out on a late night stroll through Hogwarts corridors, deeply lost in his own thoughts. Portraits were staring at Harry with concern, it wasnt very often that he was out after curfew without his invisibility cloak.  
  
/ What am I going to do? Dumbledore is constantly manipulating me, and on top of that I have to put up with Ron and Hermione's constant bickering about me, they see everything in black and white, to them there is no grey area!/  
  
Harry sighed, not paying attention to where he was going, he ended up down in the dungeons, Slytherin territory, going through the maze like corridors!  
  
/Oh well, it's not like there true friends anyway. It's a relief that no one can see behind this mask. What would they think if their precious Golden boy turned dark? They don't even see me, all they see is my scar.../  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a low hissing noise coming from around the corner.  
  
{Where am I? Stupid humans sticking me in their endless tunnels}  
  
He followed the hissing voice around the corner and came up to a small black snake with a silver streak down its back. Harry quickly answered it with a hiss of his own.  
  
{What's wrong little one?}  
  
The snake's head rose to look at Harry, its deep purple eyes shone with curiosity.  
  
{You can understand me?}  
  
{Yes little one I can understand you. What's your name little one, I'm Harry.}

The snake flickered its forked tongue at Harry.  
  
{My name is Javara...Oh you the one that old man was talking about! I don't like him, he almost stepped on me!}  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
{You must be talking about Albus.} Harry hissed then added as an after thought, {what did he say about me?}  
  
{Something about being Tom's son and that under no circumstances is he to find out blah, blah, blah.} Javara paused, if snakes could sigh or roll their eyes, she would have done both! {Oh wait, oops guess I shouldn't have said it then huh.}  
  
Harry chuckled at the little snake.  
  
{I guess not but thanks anyway}  
  
{You're Harry Potter right?}  
  
{Yes. Why?}  
  
{Well, I have a note for you from the dark lord, Here.}  
  
Harry reached down to grab the note that Javara was holding out and opened it. Reading it through, Harry was surprised.

===================

_Dear Harry  
  
I know you must be surprised that I'm sending you a letter, to be honest I'm a little shocked myself. I had sent one of my death eaters out and he brought me back your birth certificate, it stated that you are my son. I would like to talk to you about what we will do about this. I will tell you how this happened when you get here. If you should want to come live here and accept that I'm your father you will become my heir. I know this is sudden but you can leave with Javara, she is not actually a snake. Ask her to change and she will. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Sincerely Lord Voldemort  
  
P.S Enclosed is your birth certificate_

__===========================  
  
Harry blinked a few times, trying to process the information. He found the Certificate and opened it to see if Voldemort was lying or not.

===========================

_Certificate of Birth_

_Name: Harold James Potter/Riddle  
  
Born: July 31 1987  
  
Birth Mother: Lillian Skie Evans-Potter  
  
Birth Father: Tom Marvalo Riddle  
  
Guardian Father: James Godric Potter  
  
Godparents: Sirius Orion Black, and Severus Daniel Snape_

_=====================_

{Okay that was weird. Can you change please?}  
  
Javara bobbed her head up and down and seconds later stood there in her true form, a vampire!  
  
Her deep purple eyes looked Harry over, she grabbed her blood red hair and pulled it back into a tight ponytail, letting a few strands loose to frame her face.  
  
"Are you coming with me Milord?"  
  
Harry grinned maliciously.  
  
"Yes I am, take me to my father."  
  
Javara smirked and led Harry out of Hogwarts. She then apparated him to Riddle Manor.

  
  
**A/n:** what do you think? I think its better but you be the judge. I didn't know the actual middle names so I just decided on these ones. Please review!!


	3. The Plan

**A/n:** I don't own anything except Javara! Don't sue.  
/.../ thoughts  
"..." talking  
{...} parseltongue  
  
**Power, Love and Darkness  
**  
Chapter 3: _The Plan_  
  
**Severus POV**  
  
Severus stormed through the corridors to the headmaster's office. /Shit! How the hell am I supposed to pull this off? Will Albus even believe me? I have to do this! I have to pull this off! I will not fail my lord!/  
  
He had been through these halls so many times, he had barely noticed that he turned down the last corridor and the stone gargoyle came into view. As he approached the gargoyle he quickly snapped "Saltwater toffee!"  
  
The gargoyle suddenly came to life and quickly leapt aside revealing the circular staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. Severus rode the moving staircase up to the top, and raised his hand to knock on the office door.  
  
"Come in Severus." Albus called. Severus just knew, and could practically see the twinkle in the old fool's eyes.  
  
/how the hell does he always know?/ Severus wondered as he pulled the door open.  
  
Severus strode into the headmaster's office, his robes billowing around him mysteriously, and quickly sat down in the big black leather armchair, he put his head in his hands, and he had hoped that he looked like he was exhausted.  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling like mad, and it pissed off Severus to no end.  
  
"Lemon drop?" Albus asked, feigning innocence and holding out the small tin. Severus facial expression changed from the cold glare to the death glare. If it had of been anyone but Albus they would have been cowering in fear by now.  
  
"I'm here to tell you the dark lord's plans, not to eat your lemon drops that are laced with calming draught!" Severus ground out.  
  
"Always the one to get straight to the point, aren't you?" Albus pulled his teacup up to his lips and took slow sips from the cup.  
  
"The Dark Lord plans to attack the Hogwarts train after the leaving feast when all the children are on it." Severus snapped.  
  
Albus spluttered and tea sprayed everywhere, landing on one Severus Snape who was not impressed "What?" He gasped, shocked.  
  
"Just wait, it gets better." Severus said sarcastically  
  
Albus sighed and put his face in his hands "How could it get any worse?"  
  
"I've been told to administer a potion to you."  
  
"How are we going to work this without compromising your position as a spy?" Albus wondered  
  
"I'm not a spy for nothing!" Severus spat "I've already worked that out. Here's my plan. I will explain to you what the potion does that way you can act like you've taken the potion. Then I will give you a potion that looks exactly like the one I'm supposed to give you but will do nothing. Do you agree with my plan?"  
  
Albus scratched his beard to show that he was thinking about this plan. Deep in thought he sat there for five minutes before he came to a conclusion.  
  
/I hope this works. It will be a lot easier than trying to slip it in his morning tea!/ Severus thought.  
  
"Actually that sounds like a good plan, well done my boy." Albus praised  
  
"Thank you headmaster, I'll start working it out immediately"  
  
With that Severus left the office in a swirl of robes, gracefully making it down to his chambers. He was in for a long night of producing the potion.  
  
****

**Meanwhile at Riddle Manor**

Javara eyed Harry wearily, eyes scanning his clothing with distaste. "Voldemort requests are audience in an hour. That gives us time to get changed."  
  
"But all off my stuff is at Hogwarts, you didn't give me time to get my stuff!" Harry protested  
  
"Not to worry Milord, I have clothes for you to wear. I need to get changed as well. Follow me to my rooms." Javara turned to walk away, then looked at him out of the corner of her eye and said, "Your belongings will be here tonight, but I hope you know that I'm burning you're wretched clothes."  
  
When they reached her rooms Javara muttered a few incantations and the door swung open, revealing her room inside.  
  
Harry took it all in, there was beautiful Queen sized four poster bed in the middle of the room, a walk in closet, full sized wardrobe and it was all done in black and silver with swirls off deep purple.  
  
Javara smirked and strode over to the wardrobe, swinging the doors open.  
  
"Come here and let me pick out some clothes for you to wear."  
  
Harry took one last look around and walked over to Javara.  
  
Javara threw things out of the closet and around the room. "Hmmm, let me see." She muttered and tossed a pair of black leather pants at him.  
  
"Now, what shirt?" more clothing was thrown aside as she looked for a shirt for Harry.  
  
She finally decided on black button down silk shirt that had a silver serpent coiling around it, magically slithering across the material.  
  
"There perfect. Ok go get changed, you can use the bathroom." Javara drawled. "We will finish the look when you're done getting changed. I should be dressed by then."  
  
Harry took the clothes and went to the bathroom.  
  
When he came back out his jaw dropped. She had changed and was now wearing a blood red tank top, black skin tight jeans with thick heeled knee high boots.  
  
There was an arm band on her right wrist and a diamond designed choker with a no sleeved black leather trench coat.  
  
You could see a tattoo of her snake form, the head of the snake was looking at you from her collarbone, and she was wearing a nose stud to complete the look.  
  
"If you're finished checking me out, I can complete your look." Javara giggled when Harry blushed beet red and asked "Would you like any tattoos or a piercing or two?"  
  
Harry was surprised "Wow, yea um, I want a dagger with a snake coiling around it on the top of my left arm, and I want a labret ring!"  
  
"Kay, cool pick out the ring."  
  
"I want this spiked one."  
  
"Alright sit down."  
  
Harry sat down on the edge of the bed while Javara did as he asked, and asked if he wanted anything else.  
  
"Actually, yes. I want a nipple ring on my left side."  
  
When she was finished with that she got out two spiked bracelets and a spiked collar and put them on Harry. Next she got out her black eyeliner and put some on him. She made him look totally gothic, and totally hot, well at least in her opinion.  
  
"Here put on these dragonhide boots and we'll be off."  
  
Harry pulled on the dragonhide boots, and then followed Javara out of the room, to meet with his _real_ father  
  
****  
  
**A/n:** there another chapter updated. Hope you like this chapter! Review please!!! 


	4. The meeting REPOSTED

**REPOSTED!!! **Again lol

**A/n: **Javara is mine, the rest is J.K Rowling. Don't sue

/.../ thoughts

"..." talking

;;...;; parseltongue

(...) telepathy

**Power, Love and Darkness**

**Chapter 4** _The Meeting_

Javara walked at a fast pace through the corridors of the manor, Harry followed closely behind, taking in the scenery.

It was decorated wonderfully, the walls were forest green, with silver trimming. There were painted designs all down the walls of different kinds of snakes. The furniture was done in a deep cherry red, it almost looked like the color of blood, unlike those horrible gryfindor colors.

Turning down yet another hall in the manor, that was really best described as a maze, stone basilisks guarded a portrait of Salazar himself. Salazar quickly swung foreword to grat them entry into a room.

Huge double doors were right in front of them, colored with that same deep cherry red. Javara then raised her hand and knocked loudly, almost demandingly, despite who was on the other side of the doors.

"Enter." Came a low hissing voice that echoed through the door. It made Harry smile with anticipation.

The doors flew open of their own accord to grant the guest entry and they strode in. Harry being in the lead, of course.

Harry stood directly in front of Voldemort and smirked "Hello, father." He spoke absolutely no sign of submission was showing.

"Hello Harry," Voldemort gestured to a chair directly across from him.

"sit down."

Harry took his seat and began speaking first.

"Look father, while I still want to know the story, I will be on your side no matter what. I know that Dumbledore betrayed me, and he will pay." Harry spoke in a cold, deathly voice, that would make shivers run down your spine.

Voldemort laughed. "You definatley are my son. Know that I've found you, I'm sure that you would like to know that because you're my heir we can speak telepathically to each other. Also you will be the second dark lord and my death eaters will have to listen to you as they do me. I will train you in the dark arts personally. Now if I may begin." Voldemort paused and waited for Harry to digest what he had just said.

Harry nodded giving his father the go ahead, to start his story.

Voldemort took a deep breath and started explaining. "Your mother and I Started dating in sixth year and were together for a long time. After graduation we left together and got bonded, she was a dark woman and I would have done anything for her, I loved her. When Dumbledore found out that we were bonded, almost thirty years later, he kidnapped her and obliviated her. He took her to live with James Potter and had her believe that she was in love with Potter. From there Dumbledore put her under a glamour charm and then left. As if that wasn't enough he also created a false prophecy. He knew that you were going to be powerful and he was hoping that I would kill you off. Instead of destroying you that night, your power threw the curse back at me. After that, I was little more than a spirit and I fled to find a way to get my body back. Dumbledore's plan backfired so he sent you to live with those filthy muggles. I'm not quite sure what happened after that." Voldemort finished talking and waited for Harry to comment.

Harry spoke up after a moment "Father, how did you go to school with my mother? Aren't you a lot older than her?"

"Actually, no. The glamor had to do with that. Albus made her believe she was a seventeen year old girl again, and on the light side as well. I didn't know it was her, I swear. I cant believe I... I... killed her. Albus will _pay_!

Voldemort turned his head to look at Javara "Take him to his room, tomorrow you two can go shopping for new clothes. Oh and get him some dress robes."

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts**

Severus was pacing back and forth in his potions lab, collecting, and preparing ingredients to finish off the potion he was creating. There was only a few ingredients left to go into the cauldron and the potion would be finished.

Severus was adding dragon's bane to the cauldron and the liquid inside turned a dark brownish color.

/The potion is almost finished. I can't believe Dumbledore actually fell for it. My lord will be so pleased... Now I only have to add pixie wings and the potion should turn royal blue and then it needs to cool/

He put the pixie wings in the cauldron and stirred counter clockwise five times, then cooled down the fire to let it simmer.

Severus put on the timer in his sitting room and sat down to read, but as soon as he opened his book his fireplace ignited and wormtails face was in his fire.

"O-our l-l-lord wants t-to know how much longer it will t-take, he's growing im-p-patient." Wormtail stuttered out.

"I'll be there in about an hour." Severus drawled

A loud buzzer interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me I have to finish this" Severus said.

Wormtail nodded and in a flash he was gone.

He bottled up the potion and quickly left his quarters. He strode up to the headmasters office and the gargoyle leapt aside, as if it had been expecting his arrival.

"Come in Severus."

He walked in and sat down in his favorite armchair.

"The plan is ready."

"Alright my boy, give me the potion."

/This_ is_ easier than I thought it would be./

Severus handed a vial filled with a blue potion over to Dumbledore and watched as he lifted the vial up to his face.

Dumbledore paused "Are you sure this will work?" He asked

"Of course I am sure. What do you take me for, an imbecile? Severus snapped

Dumbledore nodded and drink the potion in one swift gulp. While Severus watched Dumbledore's eyes glazed over as the potion took effect.

"Imperious potion. Quite useful wouldn't you say. Well come along."

Severus took Dumbledore to the edge of the forest and apparated him away.

123454321.....

Harry was just about to leave with Javara when a knocking sounded through the room.

"Enter." Voldemort hissed.

Severus stalked in robes billowing behind him and Dumbledore trailing behind him. He kneeled low to the ground and kissed the hem of Voldemorts robe.

"Milord."

"Severus you should know better. Show the proper respect to my heir."

Severus in turn looked over to Harry, bowed and spoke in a low whisper.

"Young master."

He turned to look at Voldemort once again.

"Milord, the potion should wear off in about fifteen minutes and he should be aware again."

"Perfect. Severus go get the dungeon ready for his stay."

"Yes milord."

Just as Severus left the room Dumbledore woke from his trance and immediately grabbed for his wand.

"Looking for this?" Voldemort asked while waving Dumbledores wand around, then he proceeded to snap it in half. Dumbledore watched as his broken wand fell to the ground.

"Tom what do you want from me?" Questioned Albus.

"The truth!" Spat Voldemort.

"And revenge." Harry added silkily

Dumbledore who had just noticed Harry was in a state of shock.

"Oh Harry my boy, Why did you betray us?"

"I didn't betray you, YOU betrayed ME!!" He snapped

Albus was shocked to say the least, and then realization dawned on him.

"Well didn't you turn out to be evil. Like father like son." Albus said nastily.

"Forget the truth. CRUCIO!!" Voldemort roared.

Albus withered on the ground. After a minute or so he lost control and started shrieking at the top of his lungs.

(You see son. Those who deserve it, always get what's coming to them. Isn't Karma a bitch?)

(Yes father. Nagini has arrived)

;;Hello Nagini;; Harry hissed

;;Hello my pet;; Voldemort hissed

;;Hello Master and young master;;

/My father is right, torture is fun. Albus is going to pay slowly with his life./

;;Master, Severus is ready for the prisoner;;

;;Yes Nagini we will be right down;;

Harry had quickly thrown a binding spell on Dumbledore and followed his father down to the dungeon. Javara had left when Dumbledore got there to prepare Harry's rooms for him.

As they made their way down to the dungeon Albus started fighting against the bonds. Harry just laughed at the old coot and threw him in the cell where Severus was waiting for them.

(Father, may I go shopping with Javara now?)

(Yes Harry. She should be in the west wing where your new room is, go find her. Don't be gone to long.)

(Kay, see you later.)

With that Harry ran off in search of Javara.

**Javara's POV**

/There perfect. I'm sure he'll love it./

Javara stood back and admired her handiwork. The room had a mantle filled with all sorts of weapons, a full sized wardrobe (yet to be filled) and a king sized four poster bed. The walls were navy blue with silver rimming and swirls of flame done in blood red. The fireplace had a portrait of Voldemort and Harry hanging over it both were wearing identical smirks.

/Well you can tell they're related./ she mentally laughed.

Javara was just about to go and get Harry when he strode into the room.

"I'll admire the room later. Let's go shopping!"

"Wow the first male that's eager to go shopping with me. I'm shocked."

"Ya, ya, ya lets go already."

Javara threw some floo powder in the fireplace. "Leaky Cauldron!" She yelled and stepped through the fire. Harry followed shortly after.

**Harry's POV**

When Harry stepped through Javara was already making her way out the door to muggle london. He ran to catch up with her. Then they both apparated to a mall. They made their way threw the crowds down to the basement. The whole basement was a store specifically designed in gothic clothes and accessories.

Javara pushed him into a changing room and started to throw clothing at him trenchcoats, leather pants, muscle shirts ect. for him to model. They spent over an hour trying on different clothing. Once she was satisfied with hundreds of new outfits for him she start grabbing chains, fuck me bracelets, spiked collers and belts, and a couple serpent rings.

Javara took everything up to the counter to pay. The saleslady looked like she was suppressing the urge to jump with glee.

"That will be 782 pounds miss."

Javara handed the lady a credit card and waited for it to go through.

As soon as they were out of the mall they srunk all the bags and headed off to Madame Malkins for new dress robes. They settled on dark blue robes with silver hemming and flooed back to the manor.

**A/n:**Ok I think I answered all of the questions, lol, I guess I cant make up my mind, lol, but that's the last repost I'm doing of this chapter. Anyways what did you people think about the chapter, well review.


	5. A New Master

**A/n:** Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to post but right now my life is hell so please bear with me. Javara is mine everything else is owned by J.K Rowling.

And thanks for the reviews.

/…/ thoughts

"…" talking

;…; parseltongue

'…' telepathy

Power,Love and Darkness

Chapter 5 The New Master

It was nearly midnight and death eaters were rapidly apparating into the graveyard. Forming a circle around their master, each of them wondering who the person sitting next to him was. One by one they kneeled to their lord, kissing the hem of his robes before going back to their designated place in the circle.

There was deafening silence filling the graveyard.

All of the death eater's there were staring at their master, waiting for him to speak and every so often casting a curious glance at the stranger whose hood was pulled up and there was a shadow that rest across his face making it impossible for them to get a clear view of his face.

Voldemort sat in his tall backed throne and just kept watching everyone as if he was assessing each and everyone of them judging to see if they were trustworthy or not. The stranger turned his head slightly looking in between the death eaters and Voldemort when finally their lord breathed in and spoke.

"My loyal death eaters, I have some very good news."

The death eaters glanced around wondering what the good news was and if it had anything to do with the stranger.

"I have found out that my son is very much alive."

Several gasps scattered across the circle. They had thought his heir to be dead! Eyes started wandering to the stranger. Was he the Dark Lords heir?

"Dumbledore." Voldemort spat with the deepest of disgust mixed with hate. "Sent him to live with muggles."

The death eater's anger rose. How could he send there young master to live with muggles?

"But don't worry my loyal death eaters. Dumbledore, has been caught. His wand has been snapped and he cannot escape."

Cheers erupted around the graveyard. Everyone started gossiping about the headmaster's downfall.

"SILENCE!"

Not a single sound was heard as the death eaters had abruptly shut their mouths in their haste not to displease their Lord.

"I have not gotten to the good news yet."

Murmurs broke out amongst the death eaters. Whispering about what could possibly be better.

"My heir is here. He has come and accepted his rightful place by my side."

Voldemort glanced over at the stranger, a smirk grew across his face.

"My son, would you remove your hood so they can see who their young lord is."

The stranger nodded, he reached up and slowly pulled down his hood. Everyone was stunned into silence.

"Introducing my son, Harrenth Salazar Riddle. You will show him respect and obey his every command." Voldemort's eyes narrowed "Is that Understood." His tone left no room for argument.

It wasn't a question, it was an order, and all of the death eaters understood that perfectly clear.

"Yes milord." They answered in unison

Again one by one each kneeled down in front of their young master and kissed the hem of his robes "I will serve you young master." Each of them said before returning to there rightful place in the circle.

A feral grin spread across Harry's face.

"Lucius, come here."

One of the masked figures slowly stepped forward and dropped to his knees. "Young master." His voice was almost a whisper.

"Bring me your son. I would like to speak with him."

"Yes, young master."

Harry watched as Lucius kissed the hem of his robes before going to stand in the circle. Harry shook his head when Lucius was standing in the circle.

"Lucius." Harry said impatiently.

Lucius looked at his young master.

"Crucio!" Harry drawled

Lucius fell to the ground screaming and thrashing around. After a few minutes Harry lifted the curse.

"Go NOW!" Harry yelled.

Lucius stuttered "Of c-c-course, young m-master." Before apparating away as fast as possible.

"Well done Harry." Voldemort praised

"Thank you father." Harry replied

He took one last look around at the death eaters. Slowly he brought his hand up to the serpent pendant and rubbed it between his fingers.

A loud pop was heard and Javara walked towards Harry. She dropped to one knee and bowed her head.

"Master, you called for me?"

"Yes Javara, when Draco gets here take him up to my sitting room while father and I finish up the meeting."

"Yes master it will be done."

"Javara." Voldemort said

"What do you want, Voldemort?" She snapped

"Would you bring me Remus Lupin?"

"I'll think about it."

With that Javara apparated away.

A few more questions were asked before Voldemort finally ended the meeting. The death eater's apparated away until the only person left besides the dark lords was Lucius. Voldemort glared and told him to leave, Harry would be escorting Draco home.

As soon as Lucius left they apparated home.

After Harry got home he quickly headed up to his sitting room.

**Draco's POV**

In Malfoy manor Draco was up in his room finishing his transfigurations assignment. His quill moved over the parchment flawlessly. As he laid back he heard the front door slam.

/Father must be home./ Draco thought

"DRACO! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE!" Lucius screamed

"Shit!" Draco swore /What's shoved up his ass this time/ He asked himself as he made his way down to the dining hall.

"Yes, father?"

"The dark lords' son is alive and wants to see you. Hurry, get ready!" His father said in between gasps for breath.

No sooner had he finished getting ready when his father was dragging him out the door to the apparation point. Lucius glared at his son "Be good!" then apparated away.

They apparated into a graveyard but before Draco could see who everybody was, a woman told him to come with her, again he was apparated away. When they stopped he took in his surroundings. There were snake statues and carvings everywhere.

He was being led into the west wing. When she finally stopped moving they were in a sitting room. She gestured to a couch on the other end of the room and Draco complied. She gave him a curt nod then abruptly left the room.

Draco sat there alone for at least twenty minutes waiting for his host. When the doors finally opened his jaw dropped.

"Harry?"

Harry smirked with an evil glint in his eyes. "Hello Draco, how good to see you again."

Draco dropped to his knees in submission. "Young master, forgive my insolence."

Harry strode across the room and gracefully sat down on the couch. He waved for Draco to rise. Draco stood reluctantly, looking fearfully at Harry.

"Draco, come and sit down."

Draco slowly stepped over to the couch and sat down beside Harry, just waiting for him to take his revenge. Harry raised his hand, ignoring the flinch that came from Draco and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Young master you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes Draco. You may call me Harry; only refer to me as young master in public. Is that understood?"

Draco nodded "Yes, Harry."

Draco's attention was quickly brought to the black snake around Harry's neck when it started hissing.

;Master your father wants you and Draco to go to the den when your finished talking to him.;

;Alright Javara thank you for the message.;

"Draco, I did not call you here to have revenge. I want to know if you will be loyal to me."

"Of course Harry."

"I wanted to know if you would be my second? Don't worry, if you say no I will just send you home no questions asked."

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Of course Harry I would be honored." Draco stated truthfully.

After that was over and done with they started talking about school, politics and anything else they could think of, but when Harry brought up the topic of Draco's father Draco suddenly went quiet. Harry's suspicions rose right away and told Draco to remove his shirt. Draco knew it wasn't a request and reluctantly unbuttoned his shirt. What Harry saw made his eyes go red, literally! Scars were littered across his torso; barely any flesh was left untouched. "Draco did Lucius do this to you?" Harry all but growled out.

Draco looked down at his feet and muttered a small yes.

'Father, call for a meeting.'

'Why Harry?'

'I have some business to take care of. I will be down in a minute. Make sure it's only the inner circle.'

'Ok Harry I hope you know what you're doing'

'Thank you, father.'

Harry looked over at Draco seemingly searching for any lies but all he found was the truth. "Draco you will stay here, you're not going to live with that man anymore."

Draco looked up with hopeful eyes and whispered "Thank you Harry."

"Come Draco, there's a certain death eater I need to take care of."

Javara caught their attention by softly chuckling. "This is something I want to see."

The three of them made there way down to the meeting hall and strode through the double doors. As soon as Harry saw Lucius he lunged, pinning him to the ground. "YOU STUPID PRICK!" he yelled, punching Lucius in the face after every word. Voldemort pulled Harry off of Lucius. "Son, why are you attacking Lucius?" He asked calmly. Harry pointed a finger at the blonde and growled. "That bloody jerk is an abusive prick!" Voldemort let go of Harry and gestured for him to continue.

As soon as his father made the gesture he started attacking Lucius again. When most of the anger had left him he got off of Lucius and gave him a perfect death glare. If looks could kill Lucius would have been dead ten times over.

"Draco is never and I mean NEVER going back to that house again." Harry paused eyes alight with thoughts of death. "Consider yourself lucky that you still can move, not to mention that you're still alive."

Another glare was sent to Lucius before Harry turned and took his seat beside his father's throne. Draco glanced over at his father, no remorse was shown and with that he went and stood at his rightful place, beside Harry.

Lucius struggled to get on to his knees from loss of blood and bowed his head. "I'm sorry young master, will you ever forgive me."

"No." was Harry's curt reply.

Voldemort's face shone with pride. "My loyal death eaters, this is a lesson for you to learn. Never, get my son angry."

Hysterical laughter rang through the hall. Everyone turned to look at whoever was laughing and saw Javara. She was leaning against the doors, head thrown back in a picture of mirth. "That… Was... Hilarious." She giggled between gasps.

Twenty or so minutes later she had finally composed herself. "Master, you should wrestle with me sometime."

Harry was shaking his head, laughing at her.

Voldemort somehow kept a straight face through the whole thing, dismissing his followers with a wave of his hand.

**TBC**


End file.
